Hermione's Secret Admirer
by Savannah Lee
Summary: Hermione get a mysterious note from a secret admirer at breakfast. He has loved her for a while, and he is finally going to tell her how he feels.......
1. Hermione's Boat Ride

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All characters contained in this are the property of J.K. Rowling. Only the story and situations are mine!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione's Boat Ride  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a quiet morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dawn was just breaking over the expansive grounds, the sun barely poking over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest, as two people crossed the front lawn, heading toward the castle. One was unmistakably Rubeus Hagrid, gameskeeper, and Professor of Care of Magical creatures, the other appeared to be a student. Hagrid didn't look very happy. "Are yeh sure yeh want to do this?" he asked . "The lake is fulla dangerous creatures....." "I'm sure." replied the young man next to him. "Alright then," said Hagrid, "the boat'll be there at midnight."  
  
~~*~~  
  
The Great Hall was bustling with activity; it was breakfast time, and the Owl Post had just arrived. Two of the owls made a beeline for the Gryffindor house table, landing in front of a fifth year student, Hermione Granger. A rather large tawny owl carried her copy of The Daily Prophet, which she promptly pid for. As the first owl took off again, she looked at the second owl, a small grey school owl. Panic swept over Hermione as she picked up the note it dropped on her plate. "Oh no! What did I do?" she thought as she opened the note with a shaking hand and began to read:  
  
  
My Dearest Hermione;  
  
How long I have wished to profess my love for you! Tonight, I want to show my love for you under the stars! Meet Harry in your common room, at 11:45. He will bring you to me, my love.  
  
See you tonight!  
  
Hermione's eyes opened wide. "How weird," she thought, "but wonderful! " Harry, who had just joined the table, looked up as she began to giggle. "You know all about this, don't you?" she asked him as he eyed the note she clutched tightly in her hand. "Of course I do." he responded, fighting a smile in an attempt to act serious. "And don't ask me to tell you who it is! I took a vow of secrecy on this one, so just don't ask.", he continued, answering her question before she asked it in a way that would make Professor Trelawny proud. "You are going to go, right?" "Of course I am!" Hermione said, blushing brightly. "Good, now can you pass the pancakes?" Harry asked, changing the subject. Hermione knew she wasn't going to get any infomation out of him, so she just growled at him as she passed him the plate. " I wonder who it can be?" she thought, a smile passing over her lips, and she lost herself in her fantasies.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Before she knew it, it was time to meet Harry in the common room. As she dressed in her dorm, she was quietly bristling with excitement. I can't wait to see who it is! was the onlt thought that ran through her head as she decended the stairs.   
Harry was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, invisibility cloak in one hand, his wand and a strip of black cloth in the other. "He wants you blindfolded." he stated when her saw her looking curiously at the black cloth. "Sorry." Slowly, he tied the strip tightly around her eyes, making sure she was completely blinded before he lead her out the portrait hole. Once in the hallway, he threw the cloak over the both of them, and began leading her downstairs. Try as she could, Hermione couldn't follow their turns; she had no clue where they were headed. Harry opened a door.  
A sudden gust of wind told her they were now outside. "Where are we going now?" she wondered, the wind, and lack of other sounds, completely disorientating her. Suddenly they stopped, and she felt the cloak being removed from her. "Watch your step." said Harry, helping her up into someting that was shaking slightly, even though the wind had stopped. Another set of hands helped her to sit down, and she felt wood beneath her. The wind picked up again, and it brought a salty smell to her nose. "The lake!" she thought. Hermione gasped as what she was sitting in began to move. "This must be a boat!"  
Several minutes passed in silence as they travelled further in toward the center of the lake; a sudden jolt told her they had stopped. Two soft hands brushed against her cheeks as they reached up to remove her blindfold. After a moment of letting her eyes adjust to the light, she looked up at the other person it the little boat. With another gasp, she whispered "You?", as he leaned down to kiss her softly.  
  
~~*~~  
  



	2. Under the Starlight

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, yadda yadda yadda, y'all know the drill!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Under the Starlight  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione just stared at him as he broke their tender kiss. "Are you alright, my love? he asked, noting her look of surprise. "Yes, I...I'm fine" she answered, still staring at the young man in front of her. *How come I've never noticed how beautiful he is?* she thought, entranced by the moonlight dancing through his hair. "I've loved you since I met you." he began, grasping her hands in his, his eyes never leaving hers. "Whan I first talked to you, I knew I had met a kindred spirit, someone who could understand what it's like to be like me. I fell for you, in a literal heartbeat."  
  
A blush spread through Hermione's cheeks, and she smiled at him. He smiled back at her, saying "You'd better close your eyes, Hermione, the stars are getting jealous." A small giggle slipped past her lips, and her smile looked like it was hit with an enlargemant charm. Slowly, she lifted her small hand out of his slender fingers, and gently caressed his cheek, feeling its warmth, as he began to blush like her. "I love the way you look under the starlight, my love. Your face outmatches even the most beautiful rose." he whispered as he ran his free hand through her bushy, mahogany hair. "I want us to stay like this forever!" he continued as he lifted her lips to his once more.  
  
Fireworks exploded in Hermione's head when his lips met hers. Her arms snaked around his neck as she kissed him more passionately. As he wrapped his arms around her, she edged her way off of her seat and into his lap. Breaking the kiss this time, she rested her head on his shoulder. closing her eyes.  
  
~~*~~  
  
They stayed that way for what seemed to Hermione like an eternity. All of a sudden, he reluctantly seperated from her. "It's time to head back." he whispered, placing his fingers on her lips when she began to protest. Hermione returned to her seat and stared into his crystal blue eyes and was silenced. Removing his fingers, he reached into his navy blue robes and pulled out his wand, long and slender like his fingers. Tapping it on the rear of the boat, he muttered "Mobilaboatus", and they started to move. His eyes never left hers. *They're so beautiful* she thouget, *Too bad he always used to hide them behind those horrid glasses of his!*   
  
Too soon for her liking, the boat neared the castle. *This brings back memories* she said in her mind as they ducked their heads under the hanging ivy, remembering entering this way when she was only a first year. Floating down the small passageway under the castle, she sighed. "This is over way too soon." she whispered. "I know," replied the freckle-faced man before her, "but this is only the beginning."   
  
Standing on the platform waiting for them was Harry, leaning non-chalantly against the slick stone wall, invisablilty cloak draped over his shoulder. Grinning broadly as the littte boat docked, he held out his hand to help Hermione out. Safely on the stone dock, she turned to look at her new love, the torchlight flickering through his crimson hair, turning it to flames. *Like the flames that now burn in my heart* was all she could think of as she leaned down to give him a final kiss. "I need to return this boat to Hagrid," he said, "but I'll meet you in Hogsmeade tomorrow, ok?" Nodding, she grinned broadly.  
  
As the boat left, heading back toward the lake, her cinnamon eyes never left his. Only after he dissappeared behind the veil of ivy did Harry speak. "So. Did you like your suprise?" "I *loved* it!" She gushed, turning a deep red. "I'm glad." he whispered, "We need to get back up to Gryffindor tower fast, though. Filch has been in here twice already, Mrs. Norris a fair amount of times, too, and I have the odd feeling that she can see through the invisibility cloak!" With this said, he tossed the cloak over both of them, and, after making sure they were completely covered, opened the door into the great hall.   
  
Swiftly and quietly, they made their way up stairs, pausing only to let a muttering Professor Snape pass. As soon as they found themselves in front of the Fat lady, they removed the cloak and poked her, to wake her up so that they could give her the password ("MoonBeam") Silently, they entered their warm common room, the only sounds their footsteps and the crackling of the fire in the fireplace. Hurridly whispering their goodnights, Hermione watched Harry creep up the stairs to his dormitory. As soon as he was out of sight, she tip-toed up to her own. Slowly opening the door so that it wouldn't creak, she was suprised to see a light on, and hear lots of giggling.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Where have you been, Hermione?" asked Lavender Brown, looking scandalized. "We didn't even know that you were gone!" said Parvati Patil, who was sitting next to her with a shocked expression on her face. *They must have been out when I left.* thought Hermione. (A/N: There will be a side story concerning this, 'nuff said) "It's a long story." responded Hermione with a smile. "Tell all!" squealed Parvati, moving some of the many moving pictures of theier classmates Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan aside to make room for her. *For once they *WANT* to listen to me?* she asked herself as she sat down next to them and began to tell them about her boat ride.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I didn't tell you who "he" is yet, but I think I gave y'all enough clues to positivly guess who it is. I'll refer to him by name in the next chapter! ;) 


End file.
